Big Deal Difference
by SnowCub
Summary: Ginny Weasley trys to get over Harry Potter and on her transition she falls in love with someone else. **I stink at summarys. Rated PG13 just to be safe!**


Big Deal Difference-  
  
The Photo  
  
Virginia Weasley looked down onto the photos of every boy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Come on Ginny," Patty Williams abruptly said, "you have to get over Harry somehow." Ginny was having a sleepover at her house with her two best gal pals, Emmy (Emily) Wood (Oliver Wood's little sister) and Patty (Patricia) Williams.  
  
All three of these girls were going to be fourth year Gryffindors the next year and part of the transition for Ginny was getting over Harry Potter.  
  
"This is the only other possible way for you to stop liking Harry," Emmy urgently told Ginny. They had indeed tried everything from going as far to imagining him on a toilet to actually seeing him on a toilet. ('He looked so cute,' Ginny had said when she saw him which caused her friends to just roll their eyes.)  
  
"So, basically, all I have to do is look at these pictures of every guy in school and decide who is right for me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She can be taught," Patty joked.  
  
Ginny ignored that remark and said, "Well, I'm going to remove all of these first and second years because they're way too young." Ginny removed 2/7 of the pictures. "And I'm going to have to remove the sixth and seventh years."  
  
"Wait a minute," Emmy cut her off, "why not date someone older?"  
  
"Well, there's no problem for me, it's just that, would someone that old actually want to date me?" Ginny replied while removing another 2/7 of the pictures.  
  
"True fact," Patty said.  
  
"Now, all we have are the third, fourth, and fifth years," Emmy said. "Is there any house that you want to get rid of?"  
  
"Yea, such as the Slytherins?" Patty added.  
  
"Mmm," Ginny thought, "no, I have nothing against them."  
  
Emmy and Patty looked at Ginny stunned.  
  
"Well, you know," Ginny said quickly, "it's judging if I take away the Slytherins."  
  
Patty glared at Ginny.  
  
"OK! Fine! I'll take away the Slytherins!" Ginny nearly shouted and one by one she took away all of the Slytherin third, fourth, and fifth years. She was just throwing away fifth year, Blaise Zabini, when Ginny's brother Ron and his best friend Harry (who was also spending the summer at Ginny's house) came in.  
  
Emmy giggled and turned a deep shade of red (she had a crush on Ron.)  
  
Ginny glared at Emmy.  
  
Patty, the only one who didn't have a crush on either of the two boys, spoke up, "What do you want?"  
  
Ron looked at Patty and then at the pictures and then saw Draco Malfoy's photo in Ginny's hands (which Ginny didn't realize that she was even holding a picture of him.)  
  
"Why do you have a picture of that slimy git?" Ron thundered. He and Harry had been arch nemesis with Draco since the first year of Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny, though dumbstruck, finally saw the picture she was holding and looked at it intently.  
  
"It's mine," Patty said. "I have a picture of everyone in the school and Draco Malfoy just so happens to be there since he is apart of the school. We were just about to throw him away."  
  
"Everyone?" Harry cut in.  
  
"Yes," Patty answered.  
  
"Even the sixth year girls?" Harry questioned.  
  
Patty looked at Harry curiously and then said, "Oh, yes," she started searching the floor and held up a picture of a very pretty Ravenclaw sixth year, "Here you go," she handed Harry his crush, Cho Chang.  
  
Harry grabbed the picture. "I think we've finished our business here. Come on Ron, let's go." Then Harry pocketed the picture.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and then walked out with him and shut the door behind him. Meanwhile, Ginny was still looking at the photo of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Come on Gin," Emmy finally talked, "put down the photo, we have to keep on looking for worthy enough candidates."  
  
Ginny didn't reply.  
  
"Ginny, come on," Patty tried to snatch the photo from Ginny but she kept a good hold.  
  
"But his eyes," Ginny said absentmindly, "they're so deep and gray."  
  
Patty was finally able to free the photo from Ginny's hands and put it in the trash. "No more looking at that photo."  
  
"I'm kind of hungry," Emmy randomly said.  
  
~  
  
Later that night when both Emmy and Patty were sleeping, Ginny took the photo out of the trash and put it in her diary.  
  
~~~~  
  
OK, so was that good or not? I stopped writing my other story, The Secret Passageways, since no one was reading it and I got kind of bored of it. Please review! I really want to know if I should continue or not. 


End file.
